


Haunted His Dreams

by taibhrigh



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal met Drake long before anyone else knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #10 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

 _Things really went like this:_

Danica and her brother dug up the King of Vampires. He fed from humans and vampires alike. He explored the new time he'd been woken in, looking for something.

He attacked that day in the office building but instead of running he battled with Blade. The hybrid had never truly stood a chance against the son of LaMagra.

Wounded, Hannibal had just sat there and watched as Drake changed forms and took Blade down. He'd stopped Abby from attacking. In the end it had been Hannibal's choice as to who lived and died in that room.

Hannibal had not felt the choice was a betrayal, no matter what Abigail yelled at him at the time. After all, she was still alive. Blade wasn't what they had thought, or whom they had thought he would be and all the hunters knew it. With the elder Whistler dead there would be no one who could control him. Hannibal had made a choice. It would keep Abby, Zoe and Anna Sommerfield, and a handful of other hunters alive. They may hate him for it, but they would at least get to live to be able to have that hate for him.

And for all this to happen? It had simply taken him saying yes. Yes, to being turned again, but this time by the man that had haunted his dreams for the better part of a decade.

~~~***~~~

 _Maybe it would help to start at the beginning._

When Hannibal had been a child he travelled with his parents to Syria as part of an archaeological expedition. For three months he had played in and around the ziggurat tomb that had been uncovered.

His imaginary friend had kept him safe from the traps that befell several of the expedition members. He had called the other little boy with the brown hair and amber eyes Drake. His parents just thought he had an active imagination, even when he found the masks and armor by following his friend's directions.

The armor was cleaned and taken back home to a museum when Hannibal and his family left. Though that wasn't the only thing to go home with Hannibal, there had been a small blade, an ornate knife, that Hannibal had secreted away. A gift from his friend. A gift for him and him alone.

His imaginary friend had not come back with him. Not exactly. Hannibal could no longer see him in the waking hours, but when he slept, Drake would be there in his dreams, telling him stories of far away times and long forgotten places. He had tried to tell his parents about Drake, but they always just thought of him as a very smart and very imaginative little boy.

As he aged, so did the Drake in his dreams. He told his friend everything and in return Drake taught him languages, martial arts, and more. The things from his dreams he remembered when he woke. He let his parents think all he learned came from the books he'd get them to check out of the college library for him.

Drake was there with him through it all--the ups, the downs, his first sexual encounter with a woman, the death of his parents, college, his first sexual encounter with a man, becoming a detective. The dreams where he and Drake were together, naked and entwined around each other, were his favorite and always seemed more real than any of the others. But, when he had needed Drake the most, needed to hear the other man's voice, to feel his touch even if it was all just a dream, Drake was taken away from him.

His turning, his violent turning from mortal to vampire by Danica had been bad. Losing his dream friend had been worse, as if some part of him had been viciously ripped from his very soul.

Hannibal had bided his time as Danica paraded him around. Anything they said or did he remembered but acted dumb, acted the clown. He was going to find a way out and when he did, he was going to kill all the vampires.

Then, six months in, his rescue came in the form of vampire hunters. They shot him full of the cure and for days his body was racked with pain and hunger and more pain. In the midst of it he had seen an image of Drake--not quite human and something else altogether. Drake was hurting and angry but the instant Hannibal had appeared the image shifted into the person Hannibal recognized as Drake and for several minutes Hannibal was relieved, as if all the pain had been taken away and a part of him returned. He held that close as the cure supposedly finished its job. Hannibal never told the hunters that some of his vampire traits had remained--speed, strength, senses were all still heightened. He downplayed them all so that when they finally let him out of this cell he could become a hunter.

He was a good hunter, humor aside. Sometimes he just needed the jokes to feel alive and not trapped. He wasn't a hybrid like the mythical Blade but the other hunters didn't consider him fully human because he had been tainted by vampirism.

Drake wasn't always happy with him and his hunting. It had actually taken him being turned and _cured_ to realize his imaginary friend was a vampire. To learn that the little boy he had played hide-and-seek with in the desert was a vampire and their king no less. It had been like a bad Halloween party when everyone else takes off their masks but the person you've spent the entire night with doesn't.

He'd taken more of that Pepper-Up, Caffeine Bright, and whatever else he could get his hands on than was recommended or healthy to do so. It had been a bad five days and Drake was there when he finally crashed.

Hannibal ignored him. Shut him out. A small part of him missed Drake. A larger portion of him, despised the shit out of Drake. Maybe if Drake had told him about vampires, he'd have never been turned.

~~~***~~~

 _In a Dream._

He was positive he felt the moment Drake truly awakened to the twenty-first century. He ignored it. He was going to kill Danica. Granted, he would kill that bitch anyway, if he could just get close enough to her to do so.

Since he couldn't get to Danica, he spent the next several days not sleeping and taking down as many vampires as he could. He fell into bed exhausted three days later and the moment he started to dream Drake was there and Hannibal couldn't get him to leave.

"Go away!" he ordered, even as he noticed the dreamscape was the tomb he'd played around as a child. "Stay out of my fucking dreams! You're not welcome here any longer!"

"Hannibal."

Hannibal tried to wake himself but couldn't; nor could he turn his back on Drake. It was like the other man was always there in front of him. Drake had done that before in the dreams when Hannibal was being stubborn. "Fine!" Hannibal finally yelled. "But I want the real you."

"I have always been honest with you, my Hannibal."

"Really? Was the little boy I played hide and seek with real? Vampires, ring a bell? You being their king? That was the worse six months of my life. I hate vampires," he spit out.

"Those things are not what they are supposed to be," Drake said and reached for Hannibal's arm.

Hannibal stepped away. "The beast I saw, was that you?"

Drake said nothing.

"Tell me!" Hannibal demanded. He wanted to know. No, he needed to know and yet a small part of him wanted to crawl in a hole and pretend the last several years hadn't happened. That he knew nothing of hunters and vampires and beasts.

"Hannibal."

Hannibal couldn't take Drake's soft tone, it sounded too close to regret. "Go away," he said softly. "Go away until you can tell me the truth." He started to walk away from the tomb only to be stopped by Drake's voice.

"I have two forms," Drake began. "What, who you saw when you were a child was me as I was when I was child. The image aged as you did. It was the only way I could stay with you."

Hannibal didn't turn around and Drake didn't try to get in front of him again as he continued to explain. Explaining that Hannibal’s presence around Drake's sleeping chamber had woken a part of him. The beast was his inheritance from his father's people; and that many thousands of years ago his father had fallen for a human woman. Drake and his siblings had been the result--a mix between a dying people and the human race.

His brother had been the first to bite a human to feed from one. His sister had been the first to transform one. Then more than two thousand years later the vampires that couldn't walk in the sun rose up against Drake's family. The war killed many on each side and anyone who happened to be in their path. By the time the war was over Drake no longer cared about anything not until a little boy started building sandcastles outside of his resting place.

"Through you I rediscovered what it was to enjoy life," Drake ended. "To find what was missing."

"Are there others like you?"

"My family is dead," Drake confirmed.

Hannibal shook his head, needing more information. "Are you the only vampire that can walk in the daylight? Do I have more to be worried about?"

"No one will harm you again."

He didn't know how to take that statement; nor the fact that Drake had not answered his question. The latter probably meant that there was. Which of course raised the question of how a daywalker was created, or were they all hybrids like Blade. He wanted to scream. To throw something at Drake.

Hannibal felt a shiver run through his body and turned his attention toward the buzzing sound. When he opened his eyes he was staring at his alarm clock. While his body felt rested his mind was spinning in different directions.

~~~***~~~

 _Meeting face to face._

Hannibal didn't know how he ended up in this position. Wait, he did. He had followed Blade and Abigail into the elevator. Over the last several days Blade's behavior had become more and more irrational. Mostly Blade's anger had been directed at him since he was the only "cured" vampire amongst the hunters. The knife that protruded from his leg had been a present from Blade and Hannibal didn't think Blade had missed his target.

He should have tried harder to prevent this encounter. Now Drake had him by the neck, so to speak. Hannibal was surprised by the heat he could feel coming from Drake as he was held tightly against the other man. Struggling could easily get his neck snapped but he was fairly sure that Drake wanted him alive.

"I do want you alive," Drake whispered into his ear.

Hannibal shivered, the sound of Drake's voice live and in person made Hannibal want things he shouldn't even as he knew the other man could easily enter his mind. He growled even as he thought, _stay out of mind_.

Drake chuckled. "For now," was whispered. "But you are inside mine just as much as I'm in yours."

Hannibal wasn't sure how that could be true. He had no special abilities before he'd become a vampire. "That's not true," Drake told him, before tightening the arm that was holding Hannibal in place.

Abigail. She was breathing and bleeding and out for the count. Blade was injured but already climbing back to his feet.

"Choose," Drake ordered softly. "The female or the hybrid?"

"What am I choosing?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Abby," Hannibal said. "Abby and the other hunters on the boat."

"Deal."

And before Hannibal could even process what was happening he was sitting on the floor and Drake was across the room engaged in hand-to-hand with Blade. In the blink of an eye Drake changed forms and Blade was flying into a wall hard enough that the stone and mason work fell to the floor along with Blade. Drake was there before Blade could even stand. Hannibal flinched slightly when he heard the sound of bones cracking.

Abby tried to struggle to her feet but Hannibal grabbed her and held tight. "Traitor," she cursed.

Hannibal ignored her screams, curses, and fists even as Drake struck the final blow against Blade. He'd made the deal with Drake and he would make damn sure that Abby wasn't going to ruin it for the Sommerfields and anyone else at what he guessed was now his ex-home.

He loosened his hold on Abby when Drake changed back to his human form.

"You're dead, Hannibal," Abby said, struggling to her feet and shoving Hannibal away. "No refuge among the other hunters. I'll see to it."

Hannibal sighed and watched her go. "What have I done?" he whispered before looking up at Drake. For the first time in his life, Hannibal felt way out of his depth.

~~~***~~~

 _The discussion._

He wasn't sure how he got to the _Secret Vampire Hideout_ but he knew Danica had been pissed at Drake for bringing him here. And then just like that, Danica had been ash and no one else said a thing or got within ten feet of Hannibal.

Then Drake cleaned house while Hannibal watched. In moments the twenty-three vampires and three vampire-dogs had been whittled down to five vampires and a whole lot of ash. The five remaining vampires were kneeling on the floor, heads bowed; and Hannibal was almost positive he could sense their terror at what had just happened.

"Why?" he asked, watching the ash fall to the floor.

"They were unworthy of my gifts. These few have potential," Drake said, stroking a finger down Hannibal's cheek before turning away.

Hannibal watched as Drake walked through the bowing vampires. "If you disappoint me you will be just as dead as the others. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my King," was whispered by the kneeling vampires.

"Leave us," Drake ordered. "Tell all you see that your King is back and he is unhappy.”

Four of the five vampires quickly left the room, Asher Talos had stayed where he knelt on the floor. Hannibal had heard the unspoken command Drake had given the blond vampire. "You are not dead because you still have your uses," Drake warned. "Do not follow in your sister's footsteps or your death will not be as quick or painless."

"I understand, my King," Asher stood and bowed before quietly leaving the room.

Hannibal perched himself on the edge of one of the chairs. "What do you want from me, Drake? Are you real? Are you really the boy that grew up with me...all in my mind?" He knew that sounded crazy.

Drake chuckled. "You are not crazy," he said, walking over to Hannibal, only stopping when he stood between Hannibal's legs. "You are my mate."

"What does that mean?"

Drake leaned and whispered into his ear, "Exactly what you just thought it meant."

He pushed Drake away. "Stay out of my thoughts," he said. "It's unfair."

Drake laughed. "You can enter my thoughts any time you wish."

Hannibal sighed and rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He didn't want to be a vampire again. It had been full of pain and he'd felt like half his soul had been ripped away. Drake was now looking at him and the only word Hannibal could think of to describe the look was sadness.

"Danica paid too quickly for her crimes," Drake told him, once again moving into Hannibal's personal space and stopping his hands from their continuous journey across his face. Hannibal didn't push Drake away as the other man's lips met his.

The kiss was almost calming. Hannibal did feel more relaxed as Drake broke the kiss. "Did you just do something to me?"

The corner of Drake's lips turned up slightly. "I have not."

Hannibal tilted his head slightly and then made a decision. Reaching up he wrapped his fingers around Drake's neck and pulled the other man back down for another quick kiss before whispering, "Let me in."

And just like that Hannibal was inside Drake's mind and he recognized it from his childhood. Drake had been right, he had been here before. Images hit him--Drake as a little boy with his older siblings, his sister finding her mate, them dying together in a war--until Hannibal stopped them. Until he stepped out.

Drake was standing there quietly watching him.

"I am your mate," Hannibal said.

"Yes."

"But you're going to kill me?"

"No," Drake answered, lifting Hannibal's hand to rest on his chest, right above Drake's heart.

Hannibal felt the heat of Drake's body and then a soft thud and another. Much, much slower than any human's, but at least twice as fast as what his heart had beat when he had been a vampire.

"I don't understand," Hannibal admitted.

"You must trust me, my Hannibal."

Hannibal shook his head. "It's weird, but I always have."

~~~***~~~

 _Waking._

Hannibal woke in a very large bed and wouldn't change anything from the last six months. He stretched and rolled into the waiting embrace of his lover. "What's on the agenda for today, my love?" he asked.

He felt Drake chuckle right as the man rolled them over slightly so that Hannibal was lying between Drake's legs. Hannibal laughed and kissed Drake lightly on the lips before moving to straddle his lover. The moment he was fully seated they both moaned but Hannibal didn't begin to move immediately. Instead he leaned down and grinned at his lover. "Now that I have you right where I wanted," and he shifted slightly causing Drake to moan again.

Drake growled and Hannibal felt his lover's hands grasp his waist. He knew that Drake would try to roll them, but he was having none of that. Hannibal straightened for a second and rolled his hips. Drake's hands tightened again so Hannibal shifted once more for good measure.

"My love, my Hannibal," Drake all but begged.

Hannibal loved that. Loved this. He was the only one who got to see Drake like this. He was the only who could stop Drake in the middle of a battle rage. He was the King's mate, his consort and ruled the vampire race just as much as Drake did.

Abby had been right, at first. He had been rejected by the other hunters. Marked as a traitor. When he told Anna Sommerfield that he had traded his life for hers and for Zoe and the other hunters that had been on the barge, Anna had packed up herself and Zoe and left the Nightstalkers. No vampire would ever touch them and better yet, Anna had been able to develop a synthetic blood that when mixed with real blood met all the needs of a vampire. Live donors and vampire groupies still existed but deaths from feedings dropped by nearly half.

Hannibal's second transformation into a vampire was nothing like the first. He was stronger, faster, could walk in the day and after the first week did not need to feed every day. By the end of the second month he only needed to feed once or twice a week and one of those was always an exchange between him and Drake. He could order vampires to task without having to speak, and his eyes bled to black when he fought. His fingernails lengthened as well. Drake speculated that as time passed Hannibal might acquire the second form.

Drake had destroyed the vampire council of families. They had tainted the line his family had created. It was a cleansing. The human hunters tried to assassinate Drake and himself several times and several hunters had died for their efforts. After the third such attempt, a bargain was struck between Caulder, the current leader of the hunters, and Drake.

Drake would set rules in place and those vampires that didn't follow could be hunted down and destroyed. If innocents were slaughtered, then the vampire guard--hunters led by Hannibal--could take down the human hunters that were responsible.

So far the truce was holding.

Hannibal arched his back and rolled his hips, pulling an almost animalistic sound from Drake that made Hannibal shiver and repeat the move. Soon neither man was thinking, just moving and feeling. Right before his climax Hannibal bit at Drake's neck, fangs sliding in and Hannibal sucked just as they both came.

He lavishly licked at the bite before letting Drake roll them over. He bared his own neck and felt Drake's fangs slide into his neck. It had him arching and his body reacted instantly.

"God," he groaned. "I love that."

Drake chuckled and Hannibal grinned up at his lover. Someone knocking at their door made Hannibal frown and look over to the blade Drake had given him as a child.

"You cannot kill the messenger, my love," Drake said in response to his thoughts.

Hannibal made a noise. "I can scare him."

"This is true."

Hannibal rolled from the bed and didn't bother dressing. He knew who the messenger was. Asher was still trying to atone for both his and Danica's actions. He threw open the door. "What do you want, Asher?"

Asher took a step back and Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

"There has been an incident in Paris."

Hannibal took the note from Asher. "Prepare the plane," he ordered. "Looks like a little hunting is on the agenda today."

"Yes, my Lord," Asher said, bowing slightly and walking away.

Hannibal shook his head and closed the door. He could feel Drake's amusement and knew it was from his own reaction to the whole _my Lord_ thing. He still wasn't used to it but it was growing on him and that made him grin.

He felt Drake's approach. Felt the other man's arms wrap around him and Hannibal relaxed into the embrace.

"I am so glad you haunted my dreams all those years ago," he said, turning to face Drake.

"You are mine, my love."

"Until the end of time," Hannibal agreed.

~end~


End file.
